There are a wide variety of devices available which hold mating male and female plug heads coupled together. However, most of these devices do not provide strain relief for the cord-to-head connection. There are some devices available on the market today which do reduce strain in electrical cords while otherwise maintaining the coupling between mating male and female plugs. Probably one of the best designs for such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,573. There, dependent on the application, variously configured devices are disclosed. Where mating male and female plugs are to be retained, the elongate device has a retention member on each end thereof which secures each of the interconnected cords with the plugs positioned therebetween. However, in order to accommodate plugs or outlets of differing configurations, for example, the plug of an outdoor tool, a differently configured device is required. Thus, the need exists to provide a single device which can be universally used in most all electrical coupling circumstances.